


And to All a Good Night

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Christmas, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Reading, Reading Aloud, Silly, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean wants to share the holiday spirit with Viggo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And to All a Good Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liars_dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/gifts).



> For everyone who is waiting on fiction from me, and especially [](http://liars-dance.livejournal.com/profile)[**liars_dance**](http://liars-dance.livejournal.com/), who [all but served me up a bunny on a plate](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/392210.html?thread=3423250#t3423250) earlier today. Apparently the moment I say I have no time write is the same moment I find a fully-formed idea in my lap. The poem Viggo is reading is "A Visit from St. Nicholas," published anonymously in 1823.

"Oof. Watch it, will you? I'm trying to read."

"Are you? I didn't notice."

"I suppose you wouldn't, what with you knocking the book right out of my hands and all. ...Hey! Be careful of your knee. I'd like to keep those bits intact."

"Oh. Sorry. Here. Read me this."

"What are you, a kid? ...Wait, what's with the Santa hat?"

"It's a necessary part of the proceedings. Go on. Read."

"And... being naked is necessary too?"

"Aye. I thought it'd make you more comfortable. Being naked already and all that."

"Uh huh. Not that I'm complaining."

"Didn't think you would. Now _read_."

"Sean, this is 'A Visit from St. Nicholas'. Not exactly bedroom reading. Oh, wait. Is that why you're straddling my lap? A necessary part of the theme?"

"I have to sit somewhere, don't I? Now _read_ it."

"Ok, ok. Ahem. ...Ooh, pretty pictures. What edition is this?"

"Read it, you wanker."

"Fine. Sheesh. ... _'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house/Not a creature was stirring, not even a--_ That's not a mouse, Sean."

"But it is stirring now, isn't it?"

"When you do that, yeah. Oh my god."

" _Read_."

"Um. _The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,/In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there._ "

"I've always thought you were well-hung. 'S why I let you stuff my stocking so often."

"I'd love to do that right-- Right, I get it. 'Read'."

"Aye."

" _The children were nestled all snug in their beds,/While visions of--_ "

"Skip ahead. That's a boring bit."

"But it's got the part about the cap. Like yours."

"But you're not wearing a 'kerchief, are you?"

"Ok, ok. Um. Cap, nap, clatter, matter, flash, sash..."

"Keep going."

"Reindeer?"

"Not sexy. Keep going."

"Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen... Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blizten. ...Well, if you're into kinky shit, maybe. And you are."

"Not that kinky. Keep going."

"Ooh, I like this bit. Nice imagery. _As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,/When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky./So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,/With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas, too._ "

"Mmhmmm. Nice."

"Oh god, even nicer when you do that. Just-- flick the tip one more time, would-- Christ, yes."

"Better'n having me mount you?"

"...Don't make me choose."

"Then keep reading."

"Er... I think... I think I've lost... Um. _As I drew in my head, and was turning around,/Down the chim--_ Oh god _\--ney St. Nicholas... came... with a bound._

"You're not coming, not yet. Not until I'm done sliding down, at least."

"I will if you keep doing-- God, _that_."

" _More._ But not the belly bit."

"Ok. Um... _He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,/And filled all the stockings,/then turned with a jer--_ I-- I can't. Oh god, I'm going to--"

"...Come on. Do I have to do this for you? _And laying his finger aside of his nose,/And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!_ "

"Down again. Down."

"...And up?"

"Yes. Fuck, yes. ... _Fuck._ "

" _Good god._ "

"...Sean?"

"Mmhmm?"

"You should wear the cap more often."

"Only if you'll read to me again."

"You can count on it."

"Good. Happy Christmas, Vig."

"More'n happy. Fucking fantastic."


End file.
